


it was a dark and stormy night

by Fearthefuzzybear



Category: Mianite (Video Game RPF), Mianite - Fandom
Genre: 2nd POV, Gen, I wrote this entire thing in vavs askbox, Nerf house come get y'all juice, Second POV, Storm - Freeform, channeling trident pog, storm captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearthefuzzybear/pseuds/Fearthefuzzybear
Summary: Legends have been circling about the ship the storm follows, but Captain Capsize is hell-bent on finding something out there.they find something, alright.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	it was a dark and stormy night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts).



the storm follows him. they say his ship is an omen of death, though many have survived the wrath he brings. they tell tales of a man whose trident does not pull him, but calls down the rage of the heavens and burns all that it strikes. they say he smells of ozone, despite nobody ever having gotten close enough to tell. 

the first sign he's coming is when the hair on the back of your neck stands on end. it isn't the ominous black clouds that loom just over the horizon, nor is it the feeling of thunder rumbling through your chest before your ears know what they're hearing. you will feel a tingle and your neck will itch, and suddenly your bad knee is aching something fierce, the way it only does when a big storm is coming.

"SAILS!" you cry, hobbling about, "RAISE THE SAILS!" 

there is talk amongst them. they felt it too. they see the clouds, they see the shadow of his ship fast approaching, and theyre quick with the way they tie and untie and retie the ropes. they know danger when they see it. you duck under the doorway that leads to your sisters room.

"Captain!" 

  
she looks up from her papers, the maps and books she's been poring over for the past two days, deciphering the lead they'd gotten on the location of their Lady. 

  
"I heard, Skipper," she sighs, laying her quill down on the ornate red desk, accented with gold to match her coat. she folds her hands and rests her chin upon them, staring out the window at the billowing storm. the flashes of light reflect in her eyes. "I felt it too."

"Aye," you say, and you take your leave. she will come out when she is ready. 

The anchor is dropped already. it's fine, you would have called for it anyway. the first drops of rain hit you and spatter across your leather armor. this crew has weathered many storms before, but at a glance you can tell this will not be like those times.

"everybody below deck!" you bellow, and your voice is instantly swept away by the terrible winds. but they understand. they're a good crew.

the ship that heralds the thunder and lightning passes you by, and the captain stands beside you. suddenly, lightning flashes far too close, you turn around and there stands a person. you have never seen before. he carries a trident that glows with power, and electricity sparks all around him, jumping around in the puddles at his feet. he stands perfectly still, and his red and gold coat does not move. it is as though the rocking of the waves and howling of the winds means nothing. he stands tall, like a leader.

like a captain. 

"I'm here to deliver a message," he states, and his voice carries across the winds to you, calm and clear. "follow the wind. it will lead you to where you need to go. this storm will not harm you, but be wary. the path is treacherous, and you will need to watch for things you never thought possible."

he turns around.

"and one more thing," he draws the glowing trident back and it glitters with power, electricity arcing between each prong, "you two will need to go alone." 

a crash of thunder, and he is gone, leaving only the faint smell of ozone behind.


End file.
